1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition, in particular one for making up the eyes, comprising oxyalkylenated silicone derivatives. These compositions have improved cosmetic properties, in particular of staying power.
2. Description of the Background
Many mascara formulations exist on the market. However, the consumer still expects an improvement in the properties of these mascaras, namely the lengthening of the eyelash, better adhesion of the composition to the eyelash, better shaping, also referred to as weighting, of the eyelashes, better staying power of the make-up over time and better resistance to mechanical stresses. For example, some users wish to be able to keep the same make-up on for the day and the evening. It is also known that rubbing the fingers on the eyelids and the contact of spectacles with the eyelashes tend to crumble the mascara away. In particular, the presence of pigments and/or fillers in compositions for making up the eyelashes makes these compositions particularly subject to crumbling. The compositions known to date have not solved these problems satisfactorily.
The object of the present invention is to provide a composition, in particular one for making up the eyes, which dries rapidly and has improved properties of lengthening and weighting of the eyelashes, of staying power and of mechanical strength.